kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DerekRJ21
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kenshi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quick start page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ArcaneSaint (Talk) 00:25, August 13, 2012 Hello! Thank you for helping me with adding pictures for Sand Ninjas and Factions, I'll help you out with the towns if you want to, but I'm not so good at wiki editing yet so you'll probably need to fix it later on :) But hopefully we can make the wiki better and more informative, after I'm done with factions and towns I'll move on and name the diffrent NPC's that's in game and what faction they belong to. Also, thank you for leaving a meassage at my wall :3 Realzlay 15:30, September 6, 2012 (UTC) For your many contributions to this Wiki, I am granting you Administrator privileges. This means you now have access to the administrator dashboard, and can rollback, (un)delete and (un)protect pages (and block users, but hopefully that won't be necessary). I expect you to use your powers responsibly, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Congratulations! --ArcaneSaint 15:09, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Do we have a style guideline Hey, I'm wondering what kind of guidelines we're editing by. If you could let me know asap that'd be great. If there is no set rules we need to work them out, I know a few good ideas from my work at other wikis. I, sadly, don't know a lot about game content as I currently don't own it, however I will be focussing on style guidelines, troll hunting (which is a major problem on the tekkit wiki), grammar fixing and cleaning up pages. Good to see that there's a wiki for this game. Yutfgh (talk) 14:03, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Broken links Hi, I'm noticing that there are a large amount of broken links, I know that this is mainly due to the young age of the wiki and the lack of information due to kenshi's alpha stage. So I know that it will probably be a while until all the neccessary pages are created. I was thinking that maybe some of the pages could be converted into categories, i.e. body armour, weapons, etc. Tell me what you think. Yutfgh (talk) 01:43, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Cool, now i know why the broken links are there it helps. About creating categories, on the tekkit wiki (tekkit is a mod-pack for minecraft) the individual mods are given a category page that contains all the pages with that category added, these categories are also accessible from the wikia hotbar near the top. I personally don't know how to make them, etc. But I have found them to be quite useful, especially the links on the hotbar. Yutfgh (talk) 04:02, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Admin team I currently am not interested in becoming one so please don't think of this as a plea to be one.Hi, I was just wondering which users are currently admins?If you could let me know that would be great. Yutfgh (talk) 04:56, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Stubs BTW stub tags are meant to go at the top of a page. Buying the game I hope to be buying the game soon, gotta transfer some money. Hopefully my machine will be able to run it but it does have a pretty poor graphics card. If I did own the game I would actually be able to enter information. Yutfgh (talk) 07:41, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Some Ideas Hi, I've realised that at the moment there isn't much more than can be done to the wiki, really we're waiting for updates so more information becomes available, I do have some ideas though. #I'm getting the game soon so I'll be able to help with adding information then rather than just formatting and editing. #I'm happy for you to just bulk add info randomly and I can come in later and just clean it up. #set up comprehensive wiki rules and/or guidelines so when kenshi rises in popularity the majority of our time isn't spent on cleaning. Tell me what you think. As a side note. I know from experience at tekkit that when Kenshi, and by default this wiki, become popular we're going to have problems with trolls. There is no way to stop this or prevent it without stopping being a wiki and being an info site ran by a couple of people. Just thought I'd give you a heads up on that. Yutfgh (talk) 12:23, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Front page Hey, you may have noticed that I've added recent blog posts onto the wiki's front page. Tell me what you think about that. Also you should probably set up the front page to only be editable by admins as it's the most common griefer/troll attack if it's unprotected. Yutfgh (talk) 12:50, October 5, 2012 (UTC) New signature Check it out. Sorry to send you so many message while you've been offline, especially pointless ones like this one. Hope you like my signature. Yutfgh (talk) 14:12, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Addable features Hey, I found out that you could add message walls and/or a wiki chat on http://kenshi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures let me know what you think. Also I like the fact that this wiki is pretty much the 2 of us working, I don't have to constantly check that an anonymous' edit isn't spam. Yutfgh (talk) 01:28, October 6, 2012 (UTC)